Conventional paradigms for media devices require a user to take some action using a finger press to a touch screen or press a button, or the like, in order to initiate some function on the device, such as listening to music, for example. Conventional media devices are not configured to recognize and act on user preferences as to how the media device serves the user's needs based on changing circumstances and changing environments the user and media device are subject to. Furthermore, conventional media devices are typically personal devices that are mostly if not always used solely by the user and are therefore not well adapted to servicing the needs of friends, guests, or the like who may want to share content on their devices with the user.
Thus, there is a need for devices, systems, methods, and software that allow a user to configure (e.g., wirelessly) a media device to detect a user's presence, take an action based on the user's presence, and allow for content from a user device or many devices to be handled based on their proximity to the media device.